Our Crazy Life
by lolacola27
Summary: 6 girls had a normal life. Until they were told that they were adopted and their real parents are the actors in Twilight Saga's movies. Not inside the Twilight Saga but outside of Twilight Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Enjoy the story.**

**Riley's POV**

I was in the basement on my house, waiting for my 5 bestfriends to come over. There was Julianna, Lilianna, Anna, Courtney and Summer.

They finally arrived. We were all in my basement with our blankets, magazines and soda.

"So, what should we talk about?" Courtney asked.

Courtney has wavy strawberry blonde hair. Julia has layered hair that was dyed brown with bleach blonde high lights and Lily has dyed bleach blonde hair with brown high lights. Anna has blonde hair and Summer has very dark brown hair. I have dark brown curly hair.

"Boys" Anna answered with laugh.

So we all sat there and we going on about boys.

"Okay girls! I got movies!" My mom smiled and came down the steps.

She had Pineapple Express, Step Brothers, and Blades of Glory.

I got out my camera and my 5 best friends and I took a picture together.

I was lucky to have these girls. Because without them, I would be hopelessly lost.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

It was monday at our middle school. I was in study skills. I told the teacher that I'm going to the library.

I was researching my parents. My mom had me 26 and my dad was 27. So now my mom is 39 and my dad is 40. Same as my best friends parents.

I researched to the day I was born because surely they would a article about it. I found my parents name. My dads first and last name and my moms first name and her maiden last name. It 5 days after my birthday so I clicked on the link.

The headline read: New parents aged 26 and 27 adopt baby girl, Anna Leah Meliana.

My heart stopped. Because Anna Leah Meliana is my full name. And it also had a picture of my parents.

* * *

**Julia's POV**

I was in science with my best friend Lily.

"Okay Lil- I mean Julia. You and Lily will be partners" Mr. Fernandez said. "God you two look alike" He mumbled also.

We always get told Lily and I look alike. And don't get me wrong. We don't like identical but we do look alike in some ways.

Today we were blood testing in science.

"My parents both have O blood so I already know I will get O" I said.

"No way! My parents have O blood also!" Lily laughed. We high-fived each other.

Mr. Fernandez came around and a needle type think to prick our finger. Than we put on blood on a little piece of paper in two spots and it would change colors and on another sheet of paper had the color meanings.

Blue meant A blood, Red meant B blood, Purple meant AB blood and Orange mean O blood. Pink meant positive blood and Black mean negative blood.

My two colors were Purple and Black.

So were Lily's. We looked at each other.

I raised my hand. "Are these test accurate?"

"Yes. Very" Mr. Fernandez replied.

"Could you check Lily and I's parents blood type?" I asked.

He nodded and told us.

"Julia, you parents are both O's and your mom has negative blood and your dad has positive blood. Lily, yours parents both have O blood and your mom has positive blood and your dad has negative blood" told us and came over to look at our blood test.

"Oh my" He said. He looked at us. "Well maybe the computer has their wrong blood types. I bet that its"

Mr. Fernandez walked away.

Lily and I both looked at each other and said together "Were adopted"

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I was singing in chorus. We had 5 minutes of free time before the bell rang.

A couple of girls were going to get some water and asked if I wanted to come with so I did.

I saw my older brother Keith in the hall way. He was a 8th grader and I was a 7th grader.

The girls were to busy talking so I decided to sneak over behind a look to listen to my brother.

"Ya. I don't when we are going to tell her" I heard Keith say.

"I bet your parents won't tell her" His friend Brandon said.

"I think they should. They shouldn't keep it from her"

"I bet they won't"

"Well Courtney deserves to know she's adopted!" Keith was trying to reason with Brandon.

I felt like my whole world was crashing down.

My breathing became uneven. I walked back to the chorus room in silence.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I was in band playing my stupid instrument, the clarinet. I pulled out my note stating that I could get out of band.

I pulled out the yellow piece of paper.

_Wait, _I thought to myself_, This paper is white, not yellow. Maybe I grabbed the wrong one?_

I pulled it out. It titled: Adoption Agreement.

"What?" I said to myself.

The first sentence read:

This child, Riley Belle Annela (Her new last name of today), is hear by now adopted to Abby and David Annela.

"What!" I said loudly.

The whole band looked at me.

"Oops" I said and sat down.

_I wish they would have had my REAL parents last name on there._ I thought to myself.

I looked back at Summer and she has a shocked look on her face.

* * *

**Summer's POV** (Before she has the shocked look on her face)

I was in band and dying of the lack of fun. I play the dumb flute. I looked 3 rows ahead of me at Riley. She was reading a letter or something.

The wind was blowing through the window and it was cold!

I had my phone in my pocket and I decided to text someone.

I knew Lily would have her phone on in science so I decided to text her.

Summer: Heyy!

Lily: Hi :(

Summer: Whats wrong?

Lily: I will talk to you later about it

Summer: Okay. Well the teacher is looking at me! Ttyl!

I put my phone away.

My phone vibrated again.

_Who is texting me? _I though to myself.

"Calvin, Summer is going to figure out soon or later that she is adopted and she will think we are liars!" My mom sent to me. Calvin was my dad.

I didn't reply. I just kept staring at the message, shocked.

This couldn't be happening

* * *

**This is a story about 6 girls who were never told that they were adopted. Next chapter will tell which stars have which daughters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2! And Anna, Julia, Lily, Summer, Riley and Courtney are all in 7th grade.**

**Anna's POV**

I walked into the house to my mom sitting and drinking tea.

I screamed.

"What?" She asked frantically.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I screeched.

"Oh, shit" My mom said.

My dad left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"For your protection! We didn't want you to run away if you knew!" My mom tried to reason with me.

"I'm more likely to run away since you didn't tell me!"

"Honey, I know your upset-" I cut her off.

"No more like, I'm as pissed as hell right now!" I glared at her.

"Do you know my parents?" I added.

"I don't know them, but I see them all the time" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you know Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz?" She asked.

"From the Twilight Saga? Of course!" I smiled. I love their movies.

"Well Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz are your biological parents" She said.

"Are you serious!" I got up and started screaming "No way!"

I sat down again.

I can't believe Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz are my mom and dad!

* * *

**Julia's POV**

Once school was out, I rushed home.

"Hey Julia" My dad said to me.

I ignored him.

I was looking around for my mom. Wait, she's not my mom. She's a liar.

My cat Toothpaste, who was really fat walked by. I picked him up.

I knocked on 'my moms' door.

"Hello?" She said.

I walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was so furious and frustrated now.

"Tell you what?" My mom was playing dumb.

"That I was adopted! You didn't think I wouldn't figure it out soon or later?" I looked her in the eyes.

"Wait- what? Yo-you know?" She was getting mad know.

"Yes, I do know"

"You were new suppose to know!" My mom screeched.

"Well guess what? I do know!" I turned around and left.

I sat in my room and stared at the wall for probably a good 3 hours until my mom came in.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry we lied. It's just, kids who are usually adopted want to go back and see their real parents" She sighed.

I just looked away.

"Do you have my birth certificate?" I asked quietly.

"No. Your real parents wouldn't let us take it" She said quietly.

"Why? If they gave me up, why would they keep that?" I asked.

"No. Your parents loved you. Somebody called the police stating that your parents weren't fit to be parents and they took you away from them so we adopted you. It didn't go public because if it was in magazines, do you know how much shit they would get about how bad parents they were from fans and the public?" My mom told me.

"Wait, what do you mean by fans and magazines?" I questioned her.

"Your parents are Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone" My mom told me. "And. Your twin sister is Lily"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I walked into my house to my little sister who is 2 and little brother who is 4 playing with markers.

They both looked up and smiled at me.

I smiled back and picked up Elise, my little sister who is two.

I carried her to my room which I have to share with my brother who is in 8th grade. I put her on the bean bag.

My mom was in the bathroom, doing laundry.

"Can I see my birth certificate?" I asked.

She got panicky "Um, I don-don't know where it is"

"Are you sure?" I looked at her.

She looked back at me.

"Are you sure your just not, lying?" I glared at her now.

"Wha-what?" She was freaking it out now.

"Well I was in science and yours and dads blood type is O and the only possible out come for me was O and I got AB. So explain that?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm calling Mr. Fernandez!" She screeched.

She got out her phone and called him.

"How dare you let my daughter know she is adopted!" She screamed.

"You are tearing apart this family and it's all your fault! I'm going to sue! Do you hear me! Su-" I cut her off and took the phone.

"My mom is insane in the head so she is not suing you" I hung up the phone.

"Just admit I'm adopted and I will drop the subject" I said.

"Okay, okay" My mom was crying. She is insane!

"Your adopted! I didn't want you to figure out!" She said.

"You are insane! Why didn't you tell me!" I screeched.

"I don't know!"

"So who are my parents.

"Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone. Also your twin sister is Julia!" My mom was crying like a insane person.

I left the room and went into my room.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

When I got of the bus from school, I went up to my mom who was pulling weeds.

I went and stood by her with crossed arms and a mad look on my face.

"What?" She asked.

I showed her the text.

She gasped and took my phone and threw it.

"1. You owe me a new cell phone and 2. I know I'm adopted so don't hide it!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Okay okay. Your adopted. Happy?" She looked at me.

"Yes. I'm so overjoyed that I just figured out I'm adopted" I said sarcastically.

"Who are my parents?" I added.

"Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser" My mom told me.

Wow. I'm the daughter of very famous people.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know!" My mom sighed.

"And how did that turn out?" I glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it"

She walked away.

"Real mature!" I yelled after her.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I walked through my front door and glared at my mom right away.

"You lied" I said through my teeth.

She gave me a confused.

"Don't play dumb with me" I went right up to her.

I shoved the paper right onto her chest.

She gasped.

"How did you get this?"

"Well it was on my permission slip to get out of band"

"So who are my parents" I added.

"I don't want to say"

"You ruined my life enough. The least you could do is tell me who my parents are!" I screamed.

She looked at the People Magazine.

"What about it?" I gave her a confused look.

"Who's on the cover?" She asked me.

"Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart" I answered.

She looked at me.

"Oh. Oh! They're my parents? What the hell?" I looked at her.

"I know. I know. Every kid would want to know that their mom and dad is them" My mom was taking aspirin.

"I'm going to the bar" She grabbed her purse.

"Alcoholic" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She turned around.

"You heard me. Alcoholic!" I screamed.

She gave me a mean look and left.

"Just because your parents are Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart doesn't mean you need to get all mad" I said to myself with a smile.

* * *

**Courtney's POV  
**

"So it's true! I'm adopted!" I yelled and I'm two houses away from my house and my mom was outside and so were the neighbors and they were looking at me now.

My moms eyes got big.

"You lied! I can't believe you! This fucked up!" I shouted.

"Hey! Courtney Nina Gen-" I cut her off.

"That's not my real name" I crossed my arms and put a bitchy look on my face.

"Come inside and we can discuss this" She said.

"No! I want everyone to hear" I smirked.

"Courtney!" My mother yelled.

"Yes, fake- I mean mother" I was getting bitchy and usually Anna's the bitchy one.

I walked right up to her.

"So, anything else that I should know?" I crossed my arms.

She slapped me across the face.

"Oh hell no bitch!" I slapped her across the face back.

"What now bitch!" I said walking away.

Wow. I have been hanging around Anna to much. I remember she did this to her mom once and besides the whole adoption deal.

I was in the kitchen now.

"Who are my real parents!" I yelled out the window.

My mom was scared something else would happen if she didn't tell me.

She came in.

"Cam Gigandet and Rachelle Lefevre" My mom said through her teeth.

Who the hell are th- Wait. They play James and Victoria in Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a BIG change for the girls. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riley's POV**

On Tuesday morning at school, all of my friends seemed down.

I was happy about who my real parents were. Lunch came around and we sat at our table. (Everyone has their own table that they picked out. We really don't own it, it's just that people know that's where we sit, so they should just back off!)

"I'm adopted" I said breaking the silence at our table.

"Me too" My 5 friends said also.

We all had shocked faces.

"Lily's my twin sister" Julia smiled.

"Julia's my twin sister" Lily smiled back.

We all discussed who are parents are.

"My parents are Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart" I said.

"My parents are Rachelle Lefevre and Cam Gigandet" Courtney said.

"My parents are Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reed" Anna said.

"Julia and I's parents are Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone" Lily said.

"My parents are Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser" Summer said.

"Dude! Our real parents are all best friends and we are to!" Julia said.

"Would Riley Annela, Anna Meliana, Julianna Vernia, Lilianna Vezianderiaea, Summer Bena, and Courtney Geniva please come to the office" The loud speaker said.

We all looked at each with confused looks and left the lunch room.

"Anna, what the hell did you get us into?" Lily laughed.

"Haha" Anna said sarcastically.

We walked into the office.

"Girls, you will be going home so go get your stuff.

We left for our lockers. We got our back packs and went back to the office.

Our parents were waiting to pick us up.

We all went our separate ways.

My mom was crying.

I got home and I asked what was going on.

"Well for all 13 years, your real parents have been suing to get you back. And it never worked because child support thought they were still bad parents. So they always have people in disguise to watch you girls in school and you guys walking home from school. I was just informed today that the court is now deciding if you girls will go back to your real parents because the people in disguise said that you girls seemed old enough to go back and calm enough" My mom cried.

"Oh" Was all I could manage.

I went into my room and go out my phone and started to text my friends.

I decided get a chat room text going.

Julia: Let me guess, your guys parents said that we may be all going back to our real parents?

Summer: Yep

Lily: Ya. My mom is freaking out like an insane person.

Me: Yaa.

Courtney: Your psychic Julia!

Anna: Ya. My mom was crying and I was laughing.

Julia: Nice Anna.

Anna: Ya boy!

Summer: My mom is getting called.

Anna: Me too!

Lily: Me three!

Courtney: Me four!

Me: Me five!

We all said bye.

"Okay, okay. Thank you" My mom said.

"Am I staying or leaving?" I asked.

"Your leaving. You have 5 hours to pack your clothes and than you have to leave for the airport. Your dad and I will pack your stuff and moving trucks will bring it in four days" My mom said.

I started to cry.

"Honey, I though you wanted to leave" My mom said.

"I do, I do. I'm just so happy!" I was crying tears of joy.

"Mom, I love you. It's just that, I don't want to live with a liar! Do you know how terrible I felt after I figured out I was lied to for 13 years!" I said.

I went into my room and packed my suitcase. I packed all my clothes. That took 1 HUGE suitcase and 3 normal sized ones.

* * *

After 5 hours, I left for the airport.

I met my 5 best friends there.

They all had one HUGE suitcase and 3 normal sized ones.

We went to the suitcase place where they put our suitcases in the plane.

We than went to the inspection place where you took off your shoes and carry ons and jackets.

We had nothing bad on us so we went to our waiting area.

A social worker came up to us.

"Hello girls. Here are your real birth certificates" We were all handed our birth certificates.

"My real name is Rachel Alexandra Pattinson?" I said out loud.

"My real name is Gina Sandra Gigandet?" Courtney- I mean Gina said.

"My real name is Macy Haley Rathbone?" Juli- I mean Macy said.

"My real name is Madalynn Bailey Rathbone" Lil- I mean Madalynn said.

"Your all calling me Mady by the way!" Mady added.

"My real name is Ava Louise Facinelli?" Summ- I mean Ava said.

"My real name is Annie Mae Lutz?" An- I mean Annie said.

"Yes. Try getting use to them. Your parents don't know yet that your are now their daughters again. So when we arrive in L.A., You guys personal drive will drop you off at your parents house and than later on, we will drive you to your house that you girls and your day-watcher will live" The social worker said.

"So we will pretty much have a babysitter?" Annie said.

"Not exactly. You see, you won't live your parents because they won't be home much because of The Twilight Saga movies they are filming so the care watcher will just be at home so that you girls will have a some what of a parents around" The social worker said.

She left.

"Plane 74560993 to Los Angelas or L.A., California is now boarding" The loud speaker said.

Us 5 girls had our carry on bags and we gave the ticket collector our tickets and we got on the plane.

We were in second class but we didn't mind we were more in the middle of the plane. We were sitting in the row of two seats. So it was Anna and Gina, Macy and Mady and than Ava and I.

"I think my ear just popped, and I'm pretty sure it's bleeding" Mady said.

We all laughed.

After about four and half hours on a plane, from Augusta, Maine (Where we use to live) to L.A., California (Where we now live).

We got of the plane and got our suitcase at the thing where the suitcases spin slowly on the belt thing.

I went for the front entrance and my best friends followed.

This dude was holding a paper sign that said: Miss. Pattinson, Miss. Rathbone x2, Miss. Facinelli, Miss. Lutz and Miss. Gigandet.

We went up to him.

"Your Rachel, Macy, Madalynn-" Mady cut him off.

"Mady" Mady said.

"Mady," He continued "Ava, Annie and Gina?" He asked.

"Yep!" We all said.

We followed him to the black Tahoe.

We all got dropped off one by one.

I wished my friends good luck when I got dropped of since I was the first.

They wished me good luck back and the dude drove off and I walked up to the big house that was surrounded by other houses.

I knocked on the door and a boy about 11 or 12 answered.

"Jacob? Who's at the door?" I heard a women about 23 said.

My mom appeared behind Jacob.

When my mom saw me, she gasped.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Haha! I will either get another chapter in tomorrow or today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV**

"Oh My God" Is what my mom said.

"Um..Hi?" I said with a laugh.

Before I knew it, she was hugging me tightly and crying.

"She's home! She's home!" My mom was crying.

"Robert! Shit, he's at a photo shoot! Well, we will surprise him!" She kissed my for-head and she took me inside.

"Okay! I will have to redo your room, take you shopping, buy you girl stuff!" My mom was so over joyed.

"Right now we will keep you in the guest bedroom and we will get you your own when you stay with us the movers will move all your stuff into the other house that you will live in with your 'house mother' if that's what you want to call it!" She exclaimed.

The guest bedroom was gorgeous! It had a t.v. so I could watch movies because I'm like addicted to movies or something.

She was going on about how happy Rob will be when he see's me.

**(A/N: In the story, Kristen, Nikki, Ashley, Elizabeth and Rachelle are 23 and their husbands are 24. I know your wondering how are they this young and they have 13 year old daughters and 3 sons (I'll tell you about the boys later) so it's a fanfiction story so anything is possible! And no, they did not have the girls when they 12. It's a fanfiction so anything is possible. The parents had the girls when they were 22 and 23 so don't ask how they had them a year ago and now the girls are 13. It's confusing. Yes, I know. Soo... Keep on enjoying the story!)**

"We have to get a get together so you can meet Nikki, Ashley, Rachelle and Elizabeth's daughters! They are the same age as you!" My mom looked at me and smiled.

"I know. They are my best friends. We lived by each other back in Maine. We have been close since we were all 5" I smiled back at her.

She screamed with excitement.

"Let's go meet your brothers!" She said and grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the living room.

"Jake, Collin, and Reese! Come here please!" She yelled for the boys.

3 boys came down stairs.

"Okay boys. This is your older sister, Rachel" My mom told my brothers.

"Hey Rachel!" I think Collin said. He came and gave me a hug.

"Okay. This is Jake. He's 12" Jake smiled at me. "The one who just hugged you is Collin. He's 11" Collin and I high-fived. "And this is Reese. He's 10" Reese and I fist pounded.

After I met the boys, they wanted to hang out with me so we went to the basement.

"Let's have a checkers tournament!" Reese suggested.

I played against Jake. I beat him. Then I played against Reese. He beat me.

"Your good!" I said.

I went upstairs and was drinking a water bottle. I than went to my room and sat on the guest bed and was watching T.V.

I saw someone walk by my door. My door was a little bit open.

The figure came back and opened the door.

"Rachel?" My dad said.

"Dad?" I said and got off the bed and ran into his arms.

"My Rachel is home!" He said and picked me up.

He set me down on my bed and kissed my for-head.

"I can't believe it! Your home and we will never ever let anyone take you away from us!" He told me.

"Okay dad!" I said.

He walked out of the room.

I looked at the clock. It was already 9:43 p.m.

I fell asleep watching iCarly.

I woke up around 10:35 p.m. I didn't get up but my eyes opened a little so I was half awake half asleep. The door opened.

I heard two voices. I was laying on my bed. Not in it and I was on the end of it. I saw my dad pick me up and my mom open the covers up. My dad put me under the covers. They kissed my for-head and I heard them say "We love you Rachel. So happy your home" And with that, they left the room.

I smiled to myself. I loved being home.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

"Good luck twins!" Is what Gina said before Mady and I got out of the car.

The car drove off and Mady and I looked at each other.

We both knocked on the door.

A boy was at the door.

"Um..Is Ashley Greene there?" I asked.

"The backyard" He answered.

Mady and walked to the backyard to see our mom planting flowers.

She heard our wheels from suitcases.

She looked at us and her eyes got wide.

She took two steps towards us.

Than she ran towards and put both of us in a tight hug.

"My twins are home!" She screamed at the sky.

"Hi mom" We both said.

She pulled both are hands towards the front door.

Our mom led us to our room.

"I know it's one bed we will fix it soon" Our mom told us. It had one king sized bed.

It was the guest room.

"Boys! Come up and meet your older sisters!" Our mom yelled to our brothers.

3 boys came into the room.

"Okay. This Colton or Colby for short, he's 12, than Nicholas or Nick for short, he's 11 and Brendan. He's 10" Our mom smiled.

Our brothers hugged us and fist pounded with us.

"We should go to the Humane's Society and get you girls each a dog!" Our mom clapped her hands.

"Okay we will get you girls a dog soon because you have 5 days here and than to the one house with the 'house mother' and 4 other girls! You have to meet them! They are Elizabeth's, Nikki's, Kristin's, and Rachelle's daughters!" She exclaimed.

"We know them already. We all meet when we were five back in Maine and we have been best friends with each other ever since" I told our mom.

"Great!" She exclaimed.

She left us on our own and we went outside.

"Let's go discover L.A.!" I exclaimed.

"Okay!" Mady agreed.

I got my scooter out of my suitcase and Mady got her skateboard out of her suitcase. She's a good skateboarder.

We rode around and we ended up at the beach.

We looked at each other. Mady was in a t-shirt and capris. So was I.

Mady took of her flip flops and and I did to.

She went to the shore and I was right behind her.

We kicked water at each other and got each other all wet.

"I think we should head back now" I suggested.

"Agreed!" Mady laughed.

The sun is setting so I thought we should start heading back.

I was laughing because Mady was texting on her phone and she ran into someones mail box.

We walked into the house laughing.

Our mom and dad were talking.

Mady and I were suddenly in someones arms.

"I can't believe it! The judge said we would never get you back!" Our dad said.

He kissed both our for-heads.

We talked some more and than Macy and I decided to go to bed.

"My head still hurts from hitting that persons mailbox" Mady laughed.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Ava and Gina told me good luck before I left the car.

My mom is in the drive talking on her phone.

She was facing towards the garage door.

I pulled my suitcase up the short drive way that went up hill so carrying two 4 suitcases its't the easiest.

My mom turned around and looked at me.

She gasped and dropped her phone.

"MY BABY!" She screamed and ran towards and hugged me in her arms.

"Your home! YOUR HOME!" She was yelling.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Come inside!" She said to me so I wheeled my suitcases inside.

It is such a gorgeous house!

"Boys! Get your asses down here and meet your sister!" My mom yelled.

Down came 3 boys.

"This is Nathaniel, Nathan for short. He's 12, this is Chase he's 11 and this is Jack. He's 10" My mother said.

They hugged me and Nathan kissed my cheek.

My mother led me upstairs and the boys carried my suitcase.

"Okay so you will stay here for about 5 days and than you will go to your other house with the other girls. They're Kristen's, Rachelle, Ashley's and Elizabeth's daughters!" My mom told me.

"I know their daughters. They have been my best friends since we were five" I told my mom.

"This is so fantastic! We are so planning a welcoming party for you girls! It will be like at seven at night and we will have some food if people are hungry and cake and oh! I'm just so excited!" My mom was smiling.

"I have to go finish my phone call" She smiled at me than kissed my for-head on her way out the door.

After 20 minutes of watching T.V. and I heard someone call "I'm home!"

I knew it was my dad right away.

"Daddy?" I called.

I ran down the stair steps and when he saw me he opened his arms for me.

Once I was in his arms, he picked me up.

"My baby girl is home!" He kissed my cheek.

He was carrying me around the house even though I was 13.

"I can't believe your home! I'm going to start crying!" He was laughing and I was laughing also.

He set me down.

I went upstairs. I walked into Nathan's room.

"Nathan, give me piggy back ride to my room" I laughed/complained.

"But your room is right across the hall!" He laughed.

"Please!" I begged.

"Fine. I will give you a piggy back ride" He sighed and got up. I jumped and his back and her carried me into my room and put me on the bed.

"Thanks dear brother!" I laughed.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

I high-fived Gina before I got out of the car.

She told me good luck and I told her good luck.

As soon as I got my suitcase out of the car, somebody was hugging me.

"Ava! Your home! I have missed you so much!" My mom said.

"Is this my sister?" A boy asked.

"Yep!" My mom replied.

"I have never even meet you but mom and dad always talk about you and your my sister so I have missed you!" My brother said.

I laughed.

"This is your brother Sam. He's 12. You have another brother, Ryan who is 11 and another brother, Ethan who's 10" My mom told me.

I smiled at them and than we went inside.

Sam introduced me to my brothers.

I went upstairs to my room I would be staying in for a couple days.

"Okay! So I have to introduce you to my friends daughters. I just got off the phone with Kristen, Ashley, Nikki and Rachelle and they just got their daughters home! So you will meet their daughters soon!" She told me.

"I already know their daughters. I have been best friends with those girls since kindergarden" I told my mom.

"Seriously? This is so great!" My mom clapped her hands.

My mom went to her room to clean.

I walked down the stair steps, to see my dad standing there.

"Ava? Is that you?" My dad asked.

"Yep!" I said.

He came and hug me.

"I will let no one ever let you be taken away from your mom or I" He promised.

And his promise is all I wanted to here.

* * *

**Gina's POV**

I got my stuff out of the car and up my drive way. I wasn't going to knock on the door.

I lived here now so I can walk into my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled when I came through the front door.

My mom walked down the stair steps and looked at me.

"Oh my god!" My mom yelled.

"Your home! Your here!" She pulled me into a hug.

"I get to be home with my real mother!" I said.

"I know. Not that one bitch who called me a lousy mother! I was like 'Bitch! Don't mess with me!'" She said to me.

"I got into a argument with her when I figured out I was adopted" I told my mom.

"Good job!" She told me.

"Boys!" She yelled. "Get down here!"

3 boys came down the stair steps.

"Okay. This is Caleb. He's 12. Than there's Mason. He's 11 and than there's Braydon. He's 10" She introduced me to my brothers.

We hugged.

She led me upstairs to the room I would be in for 5 days.

"Okay. So I just got off the phone with my best friends, Nikki, Kristen, Elizabeth and Ashley, and they just got their daughters home. We all decided that we would introduce you girls to each other!" My mom told me.

"Don't worry. I already have meet them. I have known those girls since I have started kindergarden" I told her while I was brushing my hair.

"Great! Okay so I have to go to the neighbors house and go chew her out for calling me a bitch! Bye sweetheart!" My mom kissed my for-head.

I sat in my room deciding what I should do with my hair.

I put it up in a pony tail.

"I think that looks cute" A voice said from the door.

I turned around to see my dad.

"Daddy!" I said and ran into his arms.

"I'm so glad your home Gina! I missed you like crazy!" He told me.

"Me too!" I agreed.

We talked some more and finally he left and told me he had to go stop my mom from getting into fight with the neighbor lady.

"Yo! Gina! Come play frisbee with us!" My brothers called.

We went into the back yard and played frisbee.

I was truly home.

* * *

**Aww! Such a great family moment. I know I'm a day late on getting a chapter up but I was really busy yesterday so I told myself that I had to get it down the next day! Reviews please! And ONLY nice reviews! Thankss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews ! :)**

**Gina's POV**

I woke up at 8:46 a.m.

I walked down stairs and found a note.

'_At work. We will be home at 5 p.m. Love you! - Mom and Dad'_

I found a Apple laptop and a Apple iPhone on the counter.

_'Gina- Hope you love it! Your brothers have these things too so ask them for help if you need to!'_

I ran back up stairs and and changed into clothes. I turned on my new iPhone and started texting my friends.

'_Did you guys get iPhones and Apple Laptops too?' _ I texted.

_'Ya!' 'Yes!' 'You know it!' _Were the responses I got.

We all decided to meet up at the beach.

And beach means: Us in bikinis and hot guys looking at us!

I got my swim suit on and my friends and I personal drive showed up. I was the first one in this time. After all the girls were in the car, we started to talk.

"Life here is AWESOME!" Macy said.

"Agreed!" Her twin said.

"Okay, so should we tan or go find hot boys and tan by them?" Annie asked with a smiled.

"I like option B!" Rachel giggled.

We found this cute group of boys. And there is exactly 6 of them.

Than, they all came up to us.

"Hi girls!" One of them said.

I saw Macy blush. Macy likes him!

"Hey" I said.

"So you girls new here?" A different boy said.

"Yep" Rachel squeaked. I think- actually I know she likes him!

"Cool! Do you know what school you will be going to?" A different boy this time said.

I like this boy!

"Yaa. St. Paul's Catholic School." I said.

"Awesome! Most kids in this town go there" The boy who was right next to the one I liked said.

"That's awesome!" Mady said and looked at the boy. She liked him.

"Yep. You girls will like it there" The boy that was sitting said.

"I bet we will" Annie smiled at the boy who was sitting and he smiled back.

"Well, see you girls around. Can't wait to see you girls there tomorrow!" The one that was on the far left said.

"Ya. Same here" Ava replied. She liked him! It all worked out!

The boy I liked waved at me, the boy Macy liked waved at her, the boy Annie liked waved at her, the boy Mady liked waved at her, the boy Ava liked waved at her and the boy Rachel liked waved at her. And than we waved at all the boys and the boys waved at all of us than.

We watched them walk away. Once the boys were far enough away, we all stood up and started to scream and jump.

People stared.

"Sorry!" We said.

"Okay! Tomorrow will be heaven!" Macy said.

* * *

I got up at 6 a.m. to do my hair and my parents we already gone.

The car came at 7:45 a.m. because it took 10 minutes to get there but we wanted to get our stuff since we were the new girls.

We all had the some stuff on because this school had uniforms. Except Rachel, Macy, Annie I were wearing the skirt and Ava and Mady were wearing the shorts. Annie and I were wearing wedges, Rachel and Mady were wearing converse and Ava and Macy were wearing the ballet flats.

**(A/N: Uniforms are on my profile and the girls wear a black tie that they tuck in under the their shirts so you can see a little bit of the top of the tie and they have St. Paul's Catholic School badge on their shirts. I couldn't find a black tie or the badge so just pretend it's on there and they don't have to wear their jackets all the time, only when they need or want to. And they also have a St. Paul's Catholic School badge on the jacket too and I only have the girl uniforms posted so if you want me to post what the boy uniforms look like, just tell me and the knee high socks are suppose to go above their knees but I couldn't a find a picture with the knee high socks going above their knees so just picture their socks above the knees and one more thing, every other friday at the Catholic School, they students get to where what every outfit they want too)**

We walked into our new school and got our schedules. First we went to first block. Mady and Macy were in Reading with me.

The day went by fast and finally it was lunch.

The 6 of us were sitting at a table towards the back.

"Hey girls!" We all turned around to see 6 boys.

It was our crushes!

"I'm Dalton" The one I liked said.

"I'm Jaxon" The one Ava liked said.

"I'm Ashton" The one Rachel like said.

"I'm Keegan" The one Annie liked said.

"I'm Wyatt" The one Mady liked said.

"And I'm Caden" The one Macy liked said.

"Well, I'm Gina, and these are my best friends: Ava, Rachel, Annie, Mady and Macy" I said going down the row and pointing them out.

"Great" Keegan smiled at Annie.

"Dude, lets get a table by them" Jaxon said to Dalton.

They sat at a table right behind us.

We smiled at each other.

I looked around the lunch room and spotted 6 girls glaring at us.

"Oh god. We got drama" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mady asked.

"Look at those girls over there!" I pointed out to the six girls.

They were all giving us evil glares.

"Well there are new bitches in town" Annie said.

"And thats us of course!" Rachel laughed.

The bell rang for lunch to leave and we stood giving the other 6 girls evil glares and smirking.

"Hey girls! Let us walk you to your next glass" Ashton said flashing a smile at Rachel.

So the boys walked us to our next class.

"Do you guys have girlfriends?" Macy asked the boys.

"No. But maybe soon" Caden said and our crushes eyed us.

Us girls hide a giggle.

"Who are they than?" Macy asked pointing to a group of girls that were on the other side of the wall.

"Oh, that's Morgan and her group. Morgan is the red head and the one next to her is Tiffany, and next to Tiffany is Destiny, and next to Destiny is Brooke, and next to Brooke is Penelope, and next to Penelope is Ariel. They use to be our girlfriends but it just didn't go to well" Wyatt said.

The boys had to leave and than Morgan and her group came up.

"Who the fuck do you bitches think you are?" Morgan said.

"Better than you. And why are you swearing in a CATHOLIC school" I snapped back.

"Listen, I don't know where the hell you girls came from, but don't try to steal our spotlight and our boyfriends!" Morgan said in Gina's face.

"Well guess what, were going to steal your spotlight and your guys EX boyfriends seem to like us and don't think your the best here. Because you girls have no life" Gina snapped back.

"So back off!" Annie said and went right up to Morgan.

"This isn't over" Destiny said.

"If you think you can be better than us, your wrong. So get out of here!" Mady snapped her fingers.

Than we all snapped our finger and turned around and walked away.

People started clapping for us and cheering.

Than we turned around to figure out that our crushes saw everything.

"Oh boy. The boys saw us being bitches!" Rachel said.

Than we turned around again and the boys were cheering for us too.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

The week flew by fast. It was already Friday afternoon and school got out.

We over heard the boys outside sitting on the front steps.

"I like Annie" Keegan said.

"I like Ava" Jaxon said.

"I like Gina" Dalton said.

"I like Rachel" Ashton said.

"I like Mady" Wyatt said.

"I like Macy" Caden said.

We all high-fived each other.

Our ride arrived and we got in.

"How was your first week of girls school?" Our driver asked.

"Great" I said and we all looked at each other and smiled.

We got dropped off at our houses and when Gina was about to get out since she was the first one, I said "Hey, sleep over at my house tonight!"

They all agreed to be there and than we all got dropped off.

* * *

**Mady's POV**

Macy and I walked into the door.

"Hey sisters!" Nick said.

"Hey Nicholas!" Macy and I said.

"Oh haha!" Nick laughed.

"Go shopping. You need party dresses" Brendan said.

"Why?" We both said.

"Because mom noticed you girls didn't have any and for the Eclipse screening which is in ten days!" Nick said.

A car horn honked and Macy and I went outside. It was my friends and I personal driver. Macy and I got in.

We picked up the rest of our friends.

"Okay. I will pick you girls up in 2 hours. So shop for party dresses for the Eclipse screening in ten days" Derek (Our personal driver) said.

We walked into the mall and found tons of stores.

We all found very cute party dresses.

**(A/N: Go to profile to see)**

"There are cops everywhere!" Ava exclaimed.

"Shit Annie! We got to get out of here!" I said.

We all laughed.

"I swear if we see those plastic blond I will punch the leader" Gina said.

"I hate them!" Macy exclaimed.

"Lets forget about them. They have no life! We are better than them" Rachel said.

"Of course we are! I mean, they look terrible in those uniforms. While we look amazing!" I laughed.

"Mady, since when have you gotten you second, third, forth, fifth and left cartilage pierced? I knew you had you first holes but not the rest!" Annie exclaimed.

"I've had these for like one year now!" I laughed.

"Oh" Annie laughed with me.

Our parents gave us each 500 dollars to shop and we all spent like around 350 dollars each.

"This is the most shopping I have ever done!" Rachel said and we all agreed.

We had 45 minutes left so we went to the Nail place and got Manicures and Pedicures.

"We look, fabulous!" Ava said when we walked out of the salon.

We left and put all of our bags on our lap. We each had like six bags.

"How was shopping?" Derek asked.

"Great!" Annie answered for us.

We got dropped of at our houses.

Macy and I put our dresses, headbands, shoes, earrings and my leggings in a bag because for some reason, we have to dress up tonight for someones party or something.

When it was six p.m. we went to Annie's house.

"Hey sexy bitches!" Annie smiled when we came into the basement.

6 stylist came done and did our hair and make up. We all got our hair curled but put up in different ways. Our make-up looked gorgeous, not to brag or anything but we looked like porcelain dolls.

"Okay girls, I will text Anna for you girls need to come up so than we can go to my daughters graduation party!" The stylist said.

We put on our outfits and accessories and shoes on.

We were done there for about another 15 minutes when Annie got a text.

_'Okay Annie! You girls can come up and come out the back door though! I want you to see the moon first! It's gorgeous! Just like you girls!' - Dani B._

We walked up the stairs and before we walked outside, Anna said "Great. It's dark out. If I fall, I'll blame you Mady"

"Okay.." I sighed.

We walked out side and step down from the step and onto the concrete platform.

The lights turned on and people yelled "SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Okayy! So if you don't understand, they were getting dresses for the premiere AND their surprise party. The stylist lied. It wasn't for his daughters graduation party, it was for their surprise party that their parents planed. **

**Next chapter is coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Macy's POV**

At least 300 people yelled surprise.

Our parents came and hugged us and we met our family.

On our mom's side we have an uncle Joe and his wife Maria **(A/N: On goggle, I looked up their siblings so the names are't made up but I don't know if they're married or have kids so that part is made up) **their only child, a boy named Alec and he's 16.

On our dad's side was our 3 aunts. Aunt Kelley and she is married to Joesph and have two kids, Isabelle who is 11 and Justin who is 7, Aunt Ryann who is married to Mark and they have 3 kids, Aleeyah who is 16, Martin who is 14 and Luke who is 11, Aunt Brittany who is married to Craig and they have one boy, Anthony who is 12.

"Ya. Everyone was heartbroken when you girls were taken away." Aunt Ryann said. Our whole family was listening to what she was saying. "Well at least they keep twins together and not like separate them from each other."

Everyone was agreeing with her.

"We were separated." I said.

"What?" Our mom freaked.

"Ya. We weren't told we were twins until our adoptive parents did." Mady finished.

"Well that's dumb." Our Aunt Kelley said.

All of our other friends were talking with their families.

While our family was walking, we sneaked away and Mady got a phone call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

"No. You can't do that. I'm not your child anymore." She smirked.

"I will never ever go live with you again." Mady is getting pissed off.

"Mom! You don't understand. I actually like it here! You can't sue or else I'll run away and say it was you who made me leave." Mady is in bitchy mode now.

She hung up while her mom was still talking.

"I only called her mom because I'm so use to it and in a way she is my mom by being my adoptive mom." Mady sighed.

Annie rushed over to us.

"Rac-Rachel, she sneaked away and she ran! I don't know where she is, but we have to find her!" Annie is freaking out.

"Wait, is anyone looking for her?" Mady asked.

"No. But they will soon so we have to find her fast!" Annie told us.

Gina and Ava came over.

"We have to find Rachel!" She told them.

They both nodded.

We looked around to see if anyone is watching us.

They weren't. We ran around the side of Annie's house and started running in the road. We threw our shoes off and decided to look around separately.

I went to the town, Ava went to the park, Gina went to the lake, Annie went to the subway station and Mady went to the beach.

I couldn't find her anywhere.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Tons of people yelled surprise.

I went over to my family and at least 20 people hugged me.

On my dad's side, he has six brothers and one sister. **(A/N: I couldn't find any of his brothers names anywhere so I will make the brothers names up but I know their sisters name so that part is real)**

My uncle Calvin is married to Shira and they didn't have kids. My uncle Zach is married to Courtney and they had 1 kid, my cousin Laney who was 12. My uncle Steve wasn't married but he did have son, Fredrick, who was 11. My uncle Josey is married to Rachel and they had 3 kids, Noel and Nolen who were twins and they are 17, and Mary who was 15. My uncle Xavier is married to Vanessa and they had 1 child, Vivianne who was 10. My uncle Sam is married to JoAnn and they has 4 kids, Penelope who is 18, Darrel who is 17, Robert who is 13 and Adam who is 9. My aunt Brittany is married to Derek and they have 2 kids, Riley (she's a girl) is 13 and Aaron who is 8.

On my moms side, she has one siblings. His name is Nathan and he is married to Samantha and they has 4 kids, Whitney who is 14, Leah, who is 13, Sarah, who is 12 and Melanie who is 11.

I just meet like more than 20 new people.

"So Annie, at your old school, who were you known as?" My cousin Laney asked.

Everyone in my family is now looking at me.

I giggled. "The bitch." I said.

My mom told me it was okay to swear with my family and friends, but not at school or in front of strangers.

My whole family laughed.

I looked over to see Rachel freaking out and running towards the front lawn and onto the road. I know what she is doing. She is freaking out so she is going to run somewhere away from here so no one can find her.

Her family didn't see her sneak away so we had to find her before they started to look.

I ran to the twins, who were talking.

"Rac-Rachel, she sneaked away and she ran! I don't know where she is, but we have to find her!" I am freaking out!

"Wait, is anyone looking for her?" Mady asked.

"No. But they will soon so we have to find her fast!" I told them.

Gina and Ava came over.

"We have to find Rachel!" I told them.

They both nodded.

We looked around to see if anyone is watching us.

They weren't. We ran around the side of my house and started running in the road. We threw our shoes off and decided to look around separately.

Macy went to the town, Ava went to the park, Gina went to the lake, I went to the subway station and Mady went to the beach.

This is terrible! I can't find her anywhere!

* * *

**Gina's POV**

Tons of people were all like 'Surprise!'.

I walked over to my family so I could meet everyone.

On my dads side, he has

On my dad's side, he has a sister. My aunt Kelsie is married to John and had 5 kids. Tommy is 18, Conner is 15, Nava is 13, Chris is 11 and Jorden is 10.

**(A/N: I couldn't find any of Rachelle's sisters names so I will make that part up)**

On my moms side, she has three sisters. Haley isn't married. Hannah is married to Dale and they has 1 son, Collin, who is 17. Angelina is married to Melvon and they have twin daughters, Ally and Amanda and they are 13 also.

Ally and I were talking.

"So you have twin best friends?" Ally asked yep.

"Yep!" I said and pointed Macy and Mady out to Ally. Macy, Mady and Annie looked like they were freaking out. I waved Ava over to me and we walked up to the girls.

"We have to find Rachel!" Annie told Ava and I.

Ava and I nodded.

We all looked around to see if anyone is watching us.

They weren't. We ran around the side of my house and started running in the road. We threw our shoes off and decided to look around separately.

Macy went to the town, Ava went to the park, I went to the lake, Annie went to the subway station and Mady went to the beach.

I hope they have found her. Because she is not here.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

When people yelled surprise, I was looking up at the sky I didn't really know what was happening.

So I just walked over to my family.

**(A/N: I didn't say anything about Peter's siblings so I think he's an only child but I'm going to say he has a brother and sister and I don't know Elizabeth's sisters names but I know she has two sisters)**

My dads side of the family, he has a brother and a sister. My uncle Will is married to Callie and they have a son Dallas who is 19 and a daughter Kelsey who is 12.

On my moms side, she has 2 sisters. My aunt Nellie is in a relationship and has 1 son, Kevin, who is 11. My aunt Veronica is married to Rogan and they have 5 kids. The triplets, Mae, Miley, and Mackenzie (All girls). They are all 12. Than the twins, Kaden (Boy) and Bailey (Girl) and they are both 9.

"So, Ava. What was it like in a small town?" Mae is talking about when I living in Maine.

"Quiet. Dumb. Boring." I listed.

The triplets laughed.

I saw Gina waved me over. We walked up to Macy, Mady and Annie.

"We have to find Rachel!" Annie told Gina and I.

Gina and I nodded.

We all looked around to see if anyone is watching us.

They weren't. We ran around the side of my house and started running in the road. We threw our shoes off and decided to look around separately.

Macy went to the town, I went to the park, Gina went to the lake, Annie went to the subway station and Mady went to the beach.

She is no-where to be found.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After like 300 people yelled surprise, I walked over to my family.

**(A/N: I know Rob's and Kristen's real siblings names! These aren't made up!)**

On my dads side, he has 2 sisters. Victoria is married to Vernard and they have 4 sons. Landon who is 15, Jorge who is 14, Brian who is 13 and Skyler who is 11.

On my moms side, she has 3 brothers. My uncle Cameron is married to Nola and they has 2 daughters. Evian who is 12 and Zora who is 8. My uncle Dana is in a relationship and they have a son, Evan who is 14. My uncle Taylor is married to Tina and they have 3 kids. Thomas who is 15. Tara who is 13 and Terranace who is 9.

They were all laughing and I was freaking out. They were this great family and than I magically come back. I don't fit in.

I didn't know what to do. So I panicked, and I ran.

No one saw me. But I ran. I didn't know where I am going, but I ran.

* * *

**Mady's POV**

I am now at the beach, watching Rachel sit there.

I walked on the sand. I wanted to so badly sit down and act like a little kid and play in the sand. But instead I went down by the shore where Rachel is. The water would come up the shore, but only to our toes.

"Rough time?" I asked.

"You could say that." Rachel said.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"It's just, I came into this family just like 6 or 5 days ago and everyone knows each other and I don't know where I fit in. Ya know?" She said to me.

"Ya. But you will fit in. At school, we may not. But this is our family. They love us even if we are not normal. Which we aren't normal!" I laughed.

She agreed.

I texted the girls and we all met at the beach. We heard Annie yell in the distance "Rachel! I'm going to kick your ass if you ever run away like that again!"

We all ran back to the party and thank god no one saw us missing.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up around 9 a.m. because that's when the alarm went off. We all sat up and moaned.

"Who set the alarm so early?" Mady said, tired.

"Okay girls! I'm your 'house mother'. My name is Chelsea!" A girl said. She looked 21 or 22.

"Hi..." We all groaned.

"Okay. So I got this R.V. and we are going on a road trip to Yellowstone!" She clapped.

We all looked at each other.

"Oh, shit!" We all said.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done! I was having a little delay. Next chapter will be very interesting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha! I would love to be in a RV with the characters in my story! I feel bad for Chelsea! 10 days in a RV with Macy, Rachel, Mady, Gina, Annie and Ava will be hell!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I got this huge RV for the girls and I. I am already in the RV waiting for the girls.

So the RV has a flat front so it doesn't have that truck look in the front and than the RV, it's black and glossy, it sleeps ten people but of course there is only eight of us. My best friend Kera will be with us. Okay so there is a bed that comes out above the driver and passenger, the couch pulls out into a futon, and than you have bunk beds on the right and left side, and you have a queen sized bed in the back and the little table we have, you can take that out and you some how turn it into a bed.

Okay, so the queen sized bed fits two people, the bunk beds equal four people, the table-bed thing fits one person, the futon fits two people and the bed above the drive and passenger seat fits one person so that equals 10 spots to sleep.

One by one the girls walked in and they all said something.

"Oh lord help me." Rachel said when she came in.

"I rather die than be here." Macy said when she came in.

"Chelsea, why do you hate me?" Gina asked when she came in.

"If a bear eats me, I will kill you!" Annie said when she came in.

"Can I flip people off when they drive by?" Ava asked me when she came in.

"No!" I said.

"This is hell." Mady said when she came in.

Kera walked up.

"Whats up, bitches!" Kera said.

The girls laughed.

"Okay, I know you don't like this idea, but guess what, bitches? Were going to have a kick-ass time!" I told the girls.

They laughed.

"I call the futon!" Gina called.

"Ava and I will share a bunk bed!" Annie said.

"Macy and I get the other bunk bed!" Mady said.

"I call the bed above the driver and passenger seat!" Rachel said.

Kera called the table-bed thing and I get the queen sized bed in the back.

"We are so going to record this trip and show the family when we get home!" Kera laughed as I started the RV.

"Every time you get a footage of me, it will be me trying to escape!" Mady said.

"Here we go!" I said.

It would take us a while to get there, but the girls would find fun.

"The campsite we are staying at, we were lucky. They had one more spot open, so it will be crowded." I told the girls.

"We should be mysterious and act all secret and stay in our RV at all times..." Rachel said.

"Uh...no." I told her.

This is going to be a fun and long trip.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

We arrived at our camp site.

We stepped out of our RV and looked around.

"Well this is hell." Mady said.

Tons of RV were here.

"Why me?" Ava said.

My iPhone went off.

"Hello!" I answered.

"Hey baby girl!" My mom said.

"Hey mom!" I said back.

"Your on speaker with the whole Eclipse cast! And i'm not talking about just the main characters, EVERYONE in the Eclipse cast!" My mom told me.

About 100 people, more or less said "Hey Annie!".

"So, were having like a Eclipse screening again at the movie theater, and people will be there, you had to get tickets for it because it's a Eclipse screening with us and it's at 7:30 tonight. You girls coming?" My mom asked.

"Wait- Chelsea didn't tell you?" I asked confused.

"About what?" My mom said.

"Were in Yellowstone National Park." I said.

Mady added. "And it's hell."

"She took you where without ANY of our permissions?" My mom was now in bitchy mode.

"She didn't even ask any of us!" Kristen added.

"Well this is great." I said.

"I'll call you back." My mom said what sounded like she said it through her teeth.

We both hung up.

"You didn't tell our parents?" I turned around and ask Chelsea.

All my best friends gasped and looked at Chelsea.

"Surprise!" She said nervously.

"Oh god." Mady said and walked into the RV.

"You didn't tell our parents?" Gina said.

"This should turn out well." Rachel added.

Chelsea's cell phone rang.

"Oh god. It's Nikki. She will have me on speaker with all your guardians!" Chelsea is freaking out.

"Well we are going to go look around. Have fun!" I smiled at Chelsea.

Right now, Mady and I were going through the rows on RV's.

Tons and tons of RV's everywhere!

"Why are people staring?" Mady asked quietly.

"Just don't look, and maybe they will go away." I said.

"Last time I wasn't looking, I ran into a mail box." Mady looked at me.

"Loser." I mumbled.

"Oh, haha!" I said.

"I love you Mady!" I yelled.

I love you too, Annie!" She yelled back.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I am so busy! Tomorrows the 4th so happy 4th of July everyone! But, July 5th through the 15th, I will be gone. :( i promise i will have a action packed chapter when I get back! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chelsea just got off the phone with our parents.

"Oh god. Nikki said that if you girls come back with even a scratch, she'll put me in a blender and push blend and make sure every last bit of me in made into a blood smoothie and than she'll feed it to a homeless person." Chelsea said.

We all laughed.

The next 5 days were a blur. We went to Yellowstone and say Buffalo and waterfalls. We put our feet in the lake and it was cold! It was a fun time though.

Tomorrow we would be going home so today, were going White Water River Rafting.

The raft has four rows on seats. But the seats looked like big blue barrels but inflatable. Chelsea and Kera sat in the front, Rachel and Annie behind them, Macy and Mady behind them and than Gina and I in the back. On the back of each seat, they had a video camera so they had every moment in the raft on tape. For Kera and Chelsea, the front of the raft has a camera. The guide sat in the front and on the side.

We were starting but it was pretty smooth going.

The raft is large, but not wide. You only have seven or eight inches between you and the person next to you. And for leg from you had at least a foot.

"High way to hell, Were on our high way to hell, High way to hell." Mady was singing. **(A/N: If the verses of the songs don't seem right, it's because Mady is remixing the song)**

"I want you to know, that it doesn't matter, where we take this river, someones probably gotta go. And it will probably be Rachel. And I want you to know, you sure as hell could have loved me better, and I bet your going to move on, so Rachel's already gone." Mady was still singing.

"What the hell?" Rachel said.

"Ya, were heading for a Wa-Wa-Wave and I don't ever ever want to hear you say, don't say you think were going to live don't even, don't say your having fun, your drowning."

We were all laughing.

"Paddle!" The instructor girl said.

A massive wave just came and hit Macy and Mady.

"Ahh, fuck." Macy said.

"Song time! Where'd ya get that wet from? Tell me where's ya got your wet from? I got it from the river, I got it from the river, I got it from the river."

"Maybe I need a life jacket or maybe just need a paddle, I got sick upset stomach, I'm seeing it on the ground. Because this river, this river, is my death!" Mady smiled.

Than a huge wave got us all.

To make everything better, Gina fell out. Gina's leg caught me so I fell out also. Mady tried to grab my leg but she fell overboard trying to get me.

Macy reached for Mady's leg but Macy leaned to far and also fell in.

Rachel freaked out and fainted and she fell in and Annie tried to grab her but also feel in.

The raft was going against the current so that made us go with the current.

"Oh shit!" Annie screamed.

"RACHEL! Somebody grab Rachel!" Gina screamed.

I got a hold of Rachel. We are all in within 5 ft. of each other.

"This is totally awesome!" Mady screamed.

"Oh god! Your parents are going to kill me!" Chelsea screamed.

Now we couldn't see the raft anymore.

"Oh my god! What are we going to do!" Annie screamed.

"MASSIVE WAVE!" I screamed.

We all went under than came back up.

"Sweet!" Mady was still screaming.

"Song time!" She continued. "Stop drowning, stop drowning, don't want to die any more, just got swimmers ear and don't want anymore, stop drowning, stop drowning, my ear is really sore." Mady needs help.

Rachel woke up.

"Holy shit! I fainted!" She screamed.

"It's shallow enough here! Stand up!" Macy pointed out.

We all stood up and we were trying to walk to the shore before the current carried us away more.

Mady started walking towards town because were a half mile away from Cody. **(A/N: Cody is the town name)**

"Are you girls Rachel, Gina, Ava, Macy, Annie and Mady?" And lady cop said.

"Yep!" We all said.

"Come with me. I'm taking you back to the RV park. Than were going to the airport and you will take a flight home because Nikki told Chelsea that you guys will take a plane home." The cop lady said.

We got in her SUV and she drove us to our camp ground.

The cop lady told us we could call her Jen and Jen waited in her SUV for us.

I got my suitcase packed and so did the other girls.

Annie was first to put her suitcase in and than we all did.

It was a long ride to Denver where the airport is.

We finally got all of our luggage checked and went through the check where you put your jacket and shoes and carry ons in a box and they check it.

The flight was pretty boring.

Finally at like 8 a.m. the next day, we finally arrived in L.A.

We were walking through the walkway they connecting the plane and the gate.

Macy was first to walk out of the gate.

The rest of us followed her.

"Hey, we should go get our luggage." Gina said.

"Can I hop on the spinning thing that has our luggage on it?" Mady asked.

"No." Everyone besides Mady said.

"You guys take away all my fun." Mady mumbled.

All of us got our luggage off the conveyor belt.

We went to the main area where people were walking in and leaving.

Mady pointed out our personal drive and we hopped into the car.

Than, we were dropped of at Summit Studios.

Tons of movies were being filmed.

"Hello ladies?" The front desk lady asked us. She looked like 23.

"Hi! Were the Twilight Saga actors daughters." Rachel smiled.

"Go over there." The lady said while shooing us.

"Bitch." Annie mumbled.

"Ladies!" Someone said.

I turned around along with the girls to see who it is.

It was Eclipse Director David Slade.

"Hi!" We all said.

"Your parents thought you girls would be here later so they are in a photo shoot but you can come and watch the photo shoot!" He told us.

"Sure!" I said.

He opened the elevator and we all went up to level two.

"They are down here. You can look through the glass so we can surprise them!" He said.

He went in the room to look and we got a text.

_'Get home. Now.' -Chelsea._


	9. Chapter 9

**So I just wanted to say that if you give me a bad review, you can SUCK IT! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Macy's POV  
**

_Why is she pissed off? _I thought.

She did a forward to all of us so we all got the text.

"What is her problem?" Mady rolled her eyes.

"Well lets head back." Ava sighed.

Since our driver left, we had to run home. Which was only like 5 miles away but we didn't have to be on highways.

By the time we got home, we were all panting.

"What the hell?" Chelsea screamed and came out at us.

"What?" Annie said back, panting.

"Why did you all jump out of the raft?" Chelsea was furious.

"We didn't. We fell out." Rachel said looking at with a 'Geez, calm down' look.

"I don't believe that shit." Chelsea said.

"What the hell, bitch? We fucking all fell out of the raft. You have no damn right to yell at us so you can take your shit and leave if your going to act like this, bitch." Annie told her off.

"Fuck you! Fuck all you bitches!" Chelsea screamed and walked away.

She got in her car and left.

We went inside and sat down to watch T.V.

"She's drunk." Rachel sighed and pointed to the beer cans.

"Instead of being upset...LETS PARTY!" Mady always knew how to lighten the mood.

Mady clicked the play button the stereo and 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha came on.

"There's a place down town where the freaks all come around, it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all!" We all sang at the tops of our lungs.

We were all jumping on our couch.

Photographers were taking photos of us.

We stopped jumping and screamed and ran to our room.

"Tomorrow we go back to school. Tomorrow is when we kick those one girls asses." Annie laughed.

* * *

**(A/N: Morgan's parents are Michael Angarano and Nina Schubert. You see, Michael is Kristen's ex and Nina is Rob's ex. So for all of the Twilight daughters enemies, I'm using the Twilight characters enemies. So Morgan hates all of the girls but hates Rachel the most. Tiffany's parents are Paris Latsis and AnnaLynne McCord. Tiffany hates all the girls but Annie the most, Destiny and Brooke are twins and they're identical but you can tell them apart are they're parents are Chace Crawford and Rachel Curtis. They hate all the girls but hate Macy and Mady the most. Penelope's parents are Justin Chambers and Jennie Garth (I know Peter Facinelli is married to her but this is my fanfic and anything is possible!) and Penelope hates all the girls but hates Ava the most. Ariel's parents are Jamie Thomas and Dominique Geisendorff and hates all the girls but hates Gina the most. And the mean girls parents are the same age as Twilight daughters parents.**

_Tomorrow._

We were dressed and damn were we hot! **(A/N: Go to profile to see outfits and it under chapter 9 Friday School Outfits)**

Some people will say were over dressed. But some girls were WAY more overdressed than us.

"Okay girls." Annie said as we got out of the car.

"Stand by each other and show those bitches who we are." Annie smiled.

We all walked up the steps and looked at each other.

Than we pushed open the doors and started walking. We were all standing by each other and we had our sunglasses on and I bet we looked like the popular girls from the movies who dress like they are the best.

Everyone stared at us.

Including our soon to be boyfriends.

Than I looked at the girls and they looked and me and I nodded with a smirk so that meant 'Put on your 'We rule this school' face'.

Everyone stared at us with happy grins because they knew we weren't afraid of Morgan and her group.

Than we saw Morgan and her group staring at us.

We all looked at each other.

We all took our sunglasses off and put them in our bags.

"Thats right, look at us with pissed grins." Gina mumbled to us.

That made us all laugh.

We put our stuff in our locker and headed off to first block.

Lunch finally came around and people still stared when we walked by.

"I don't like all this attention." Mady mumbled to us when we sat at our table.

It's not really our table, but we claimed it.

"Mady, were famous now. Not at school, but in the real world. Paparazzi will be waiting for us." Rachel said to her.

Mady sighed and sat back in her chair.

The 6 guys we liked couldn't stop staring at us.

We waved to them.

They came over to us.

"Hey..we were all wo-wondering if you girls wanted to meet up at the beach this saturday?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah!" We all said.

"Great. See you girls saturday." Wyatt said and they walked away.

We all giggled like idiots.

That REALLY set off Morgan and her group. She threw down her bagel and her group left.

"Poor bagel." My twin said.

We all laughed.

School finally got out and we put our sunglasses on and walked out the doors.

At least 26 cameras of paparazzi was there taking pictures of us.

We ran to our car and all piled in.

Finally we got home after sitting in a boring car.

"All of our stuff is moved in!" Rachel screamed because we went up stairs.

We all ran up stairs and saw our room.

OUR ROOM IS AMAZING! It use to be a HUGE white room with wood floor and we would sleep in the living room but now we had an amazing room!.

Rachel and Gina would be sharing a bunk, Mady and I would be sharing a bunk and Ava and Annie would be sharing a bunk.

We had a sky blue wall, a lime green wall, a ruby red wall, and a lavender purple wall. Our ceiling is dark blue. Our door was in the middle of the room so on the left wall was Ava on bottom and Annie on top. Than on the wall opposite of the door was Gina and Rachel's bed, Rachel on top and Gina on bottom and it was pushed against the wall and than on the right wall was me on bottom and Mady on top. We had a plasma screen T.V., a HUGE walk in closet, and than right next to the corner on the right wall was another door that led to the bath room and right next to our room was a lounge and we had a purple couch, plasma screen, refrigerator, counters, Wii, computer, stereo, phones, fuzzy carpet, dvd players, lime green arm chairs. Everything was amazing!

Since we got home on a thursday and we started school the next day...IT'S FRIDAY!

"My moms calling!" Annie announced. She put it on speaker.

"Hey mommy!" Annie giggled.

"Annie!" She laughed.

"Your on speaker with the whole entire Eclipse cast." She said.

"Hi Annie!" Everyone said.

Good thing this was on a phone because Annie blushed.

"Hey!" Annie said back.

"Do you girls like your new room?" Nikki asked.

"Ya! It's amazing."

Mady walked by and grabbed the phone and said with a laugh. "I like the safety locks on the window." And she walked away.

"We don't want you girls escaping! Or creepy people climbing through your window!" Kristen tried to reason with us.

"I know. Don't worry. Mady's use to it." I told them.

"Why?" Kellan and Mady and I's daddy said.

"Because her other mom, was so strict. Mady wasn't allowed to be out side past 8 p.m. on weekends or summer, winter and spring break. On school days, it was 7:15. She was never allowed to have sweets, she was only allowed meat on saturdays, if a chore was not completed, she was grounded for 2 weeks. Her mom is psycho." Annie told them.

"That's crazy!" Elizabeth said.

"I know! I felt so bad for her." I said.

"Yeah. And you think she would be the good girl who followed all the rules but she is probably the most rebellious one out of all of us." Rachel said.

We talked a little longer and than our parents said they had to go. Annie hung up and so did they.

"I only got sweets when I need them." Mady said to me.

"Well yeah, but you needed to eat them." I said back to her.

"Is it hard being diabetic?" Gina asked Mady.

"Yes and no. I can control it but I hate pricking my finger." Mady sighed.

Mady has a penicillin pump that she designed the case for it so it's a big help for her. But she lives a life like any other teenage girl.

"When were you diagnosed again?" Rachel asked.

"I was probably 7 or 8." Mady answered.

My cell started to ring. I put on speaker.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Macy Rathbone?" A guy asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, this is Justin Bieber." I'm pretty sure I just fainted.

"I heard that you were a big fan of me and I saw you in J-14 with your best friends and I just wanted to say hey." He added.

"Hey Justin!" I squeaked.

"I should hang with you girls some time. Hit down town Hollywood." He said.

"Totally!" We all answered.

"Guys!" Ava called.

"Gotta go, Justin." I said.

I hung and we went down stairs.

"Chelsea left a note saying 'Here's tickets to Maine. Your needed back there for family reasons.'

We all sighed and packed. Rachel grabbed our tickets and we called for a Taxi.

Our flight left in two hours so we had to go now.

We arrived at the airport and handed in our tickets.

"Should we call our parents?" Gina asked.

"Ya." I agreed.

Ava got our her phone and called.

"Weird. My phone isn't connecting." She looked at her phone confused.

The rest of us tried our phones. Not connecting.

"I bet no service." Annie said.

We all agreed.

"Flight 349820 now boarding." The speaker called.

I got up first followed by the rest of the girls. We boarded.

We were in middle class and in the middle of the plane.

Gina, Rachel. Than Mady and I. Than Ava and Annie.

"Chelsea also said that we have to stop around America and right now it's 5 p.m. so we should get there at 7 a.m. tomorrow." Gina added.

Eventually we all feel asleep and woke up. Our flight landed at 7 a.m. because that's what my phone said. It sure didn't look like Maine.

"Welcome to Australia! Right now it's now 10 p.m.! " The loud speaker said.

**Oh! Chelsea lied! Next chap will be soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mady's POV**

We looked outside to see it was night time.

"What the hell?" Annie was pissed.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" A airport attendant asked.

"Yes! Were suppose to be in Augusta, Maine!" Ava freaked.

"I'll bring up flights for when you can go back to America." She said and scurried off.

"Our phones! Chelsea disconnected them." I sighed.

"You can get a flight back tomorrow!" The airport attendant announced.

"She also disable out credit cards and even if we called, we would have to wait at least four days." Macy sighed.

"I'll go call than." Gina said and followed the airport attendant to a phone.

"I am so killing her!" Rachel growled.

"Evil Rach...I like." I laughed.

Gina came back.

"Well our credit cards and cell phones were cancelled so our credit cards will be back on in four days so which means we can't buy connection with our phones until our credit cards work." Gina sighed and sat down with us.

"Well we all have 1,000 dollars in cash with us, so that's 6,000 dollars all of it together." Ava said.

"So lets spend the night here and get a hotel tomorrow." Annie

"Wow. We just woke up at least 15 minutes ago and already it's time for bed again." Macy laughed.

"Any body got pills to knock us out?" I said.

We all laughed.

I laid my blanket down and put my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_Tomorrow_

I woke up and we bought food from the cafeteria.

Rachel got us a Taxi and we barely fit.

The Taxi driver dropped us off at this HUGE hotel.

It was called _'Fancy Hotel'_

"Oh wow. Great name." I said.

We checked in and we were on the 24th floor. There is 30 floors.

"This is amazing!" Gina exclaimed as we looked down.

The elevator was a glass one so you could see through.

We went into our room and it is amazing!

"We have to think here. Were 17 hours ahead and it's 10 a.m. here so it's 3 a.m there." I said.

"So let's call them when it's 1 p.m. there so we have to call them when it's 6 a.m. here." I added.

"How did you figure that stuff out?" Rachel looked confused at me.

"I have no clue." I said with confusion.

So we have to wait until the next day to call.

"Make sure you all the boys to. Because they probably think we blew them off." Annie sighed.

* * *

Rachel called our parents.

"I need to speak to Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson." Rachel said.

"I'm Rachel Pattinson." Rachel was getting mad.

"But this is an emergency." Rachel is now mad.

"No! This is an emergency! I need to speak with them!"

"She hung up on me!" Rachel growled.

Annie called the boys.

"Jaxon? It's Annie. We are so sorry about yesterday. Our care taker gave us a plane ticket to Australia which she told us it was to our home town because she said were needed there and it was all a lie so now were stranded her in Australia." Annie said.

"Okay! Thanks so much! I would have called Keegan- I mean because I know his number by hea- Well gotta go! Bye!" Annie hung up.

"Nice cover." I laughed.

"Well let's make the best of this messed up trip!" I added.

* * *

**Gina's POV**

We all got changed and out the door we went.

Sydney was such a pretty place!

"Let's go to the Sydney Aquarium!" Macy said.

I waved for a Taxi and we all pilled in.

"G'day mates!" The driver said.

"Hey!" We all responded.

The Taxi driver dropped us off at The Aquarium.

It is so amazing! Macy was first to go inside and followed by the rest of us.

All of us paid and we went into paths.

"Holy shit! The whole wall is just glass!" I gasped.

Fish were everywhere!

"Rachel! Don't like glass!" I said with out looking at her because she has a tendency to do that.

"Fine." She mumbled.

After that we went to the Opera House.

This is probably the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

The tour guide was crazy.

He is spazing out.

"I think he needs to calm down a little." Annie mumbled to us.

That made us all laugh in agreement.

After that we left for our hotel room. We arrived and went inside and we had a message waiting on our hotel room phone.

"Hello girls! Your parents heard what happened because your care taker called and confessed. They got you a airplane ticket for 2 a.m. tonight so come and ask for Sherrie and the help center and I will come and get you girls ready!" I hung up the phone and since I had it on speaker, they all heard.

All of us started packing and it was 4 p.m.

"Okay. If we leave to get on the plane at 2 a.m. we get home at 7 p.m." Mady did mental math.

"Great job Mady." Ava said.

Rachel decided to watch movies and it finally came 12 a.m. and we were all falling asleep.

"Stupid Leprechaun. Trying to steal my Lucky Charms." Mady said half awake and half asleep.

A Taxi came and we all piled in and dropped us off at the airport.

Mady ran into the glass door.

"Stupid Santa." She mumbled than opened it.

"Is Sherrie there?" I said to the front desk and I sounded drunk because I was so tired.

"Hello girls! Here's your tickets." She handed us our tickets and we waited in the plane we were taking waiting area.

I got the girls Amps so we could stay awake. That helped a lot.

"Plane 74503572 now boarding."

We checked in our tickers and we sat on the plane.

The bad part is, we were all by each other but we had to sit with random people.

We were in the middle of the plane. I sat with these two boys who were older than me. Behind me was Rachel with a boy and a girl who seemed newly weds. Behind Rachel was Ava and Ava was sitting with a boy about 16 and they had a open seat.

Across from Ava is Mady and Mady was sitting with newly weds and the girl was crying because she hated sitting by the window so the girl and the boy switched and the girl couldn't calm down and Mady looked at me and made a gun out of her fingers and pretended to shoot her self in the head.

Infront of her and across from me is Annie and she is sitting with a girl and another girl who were both around 18. Than in front of Annie is Macy and Macy is sitting with two guys about 30 and they were really loud. We were all sitting in aisle seats so we could all see each other.

Finally the plane landed in L.A. and the sun is setting!

We got off of the plane and we looked around for our parents they were standing and looking for us.

"Were home!" We all said at the same time and our parents saw us and each parents embraced there daughter.

After about 10 minutes of hugging everyone, we left. Our parents dropped us off at our house.

"This was one hell of a week." Rachel said and we went inside and climbed into our beds and fell asleep.

**Okay! Well school starts tomorrow...Oh boy. Hopefully I won't be super busy but I'M SEEING LADY GAGA SEPTEMBER 2ND :))))**


End file.
